<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When God Walked the Earth by detectivedeckerstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447868">When God Walked the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar'>detectivedeckerstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Season 5 Predictions, Short One Shot, What if god was one of us, god comes to earth, season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A *very* unexpected visitor shows up at the precinct.</p><p>Idea came from a Tumblr post about a Q&amp;A session with Season 5 showrunners, where they said that there is one usage of the F-word in Lucifer season 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, God &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When God Walked the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little one-shot fic is based on Tumblr post that included screenshots of a Q&amp;A with Joe Henderson, Lucifer writer and showrunner.<br/>"We use it [the f-word] once in Season 5. And I was very determined to make sure the one time we used it, we earned it."<br/>This immediately came to my head when I read the post, and I literally teared up in anticipation because if this is when the word is used I will literally never get over it.</p><p>Heres the link to the post. I recommend reading it anyway because it has cool information on season 5!<br/>https://detectivedeckerstar.tumblr.com/post/619495384562155521/there-is-so-much-to-unpack-here-but-the-thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The precinct had been running normally that day.</p><p>Chloe was at her desk working, going through paperwork from their latest case, filling out arrest reports.</p><p>Lucifer was helping, well not really, but attempting to help her finish them.</p><p>He went to pick up one of the folders on her desk, but Chloe slapped his hand away, stopping him from messing up her precisely organized piles.</p><p>Lucifer sighed loudly in annoyance and stood up from his chair, planning to head to the break room.</p><p>He hadn’t even taken a step away from her desk when he felt the air around him change. The usual sounds of precinct chatter faded away into the background.</p><p>Lucifer heard a voice from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my son.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer halted to a stop, not daring to move.</p><p>He felt it.</p><p>He could feel it in <em>his bones.</em></p><p>He felt his presence.</p><p>The warmth and the holy aura that radiated from him, unreplicable, unlike any other being in the universe.</p><p>The feeling that he used to cherish before he was banished.</p><p>Now, this feeling made his skin prickle with disgust, anger and fear.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> who was behind him.</p><p>Lucifer turned around, staring where the being had just spoken a moment ago. Lucifer muttered under his breath, so quiet no one could hear him,</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I would love to have a discussion in the comments about when you think the one and only F-bomb will be used, like who will say it, and when will it be said?<br/>Let me know what you think it might be, or what you want it to be!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284679">When the Devil complained about God's Hawaii shirt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox">StarxRox</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>